


Overwatch Insurecion: Battle of Los Angeles

by MorganBane



Series: The New Overwatch: A MeiCree AU [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Alexander's First Overwatch Mission, Battle for Berkley, Berkley - Freeform, Blackwatch as the good guys, Cautionary Tale, Civil War!, F/M, Grimdark, Gun fights, Los Angeles, M/M, Overwatch saves the day, Politically Controversial, Russians!, Tank battles, action fic, election violence, fighting music, political violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBane/pseuds/MorganBane
Summary: It is Election Day/Night in America, everyone goes to cast their votes and the world is on edge as to see who will win. For Madame Echo and her friends in Overwatch and the Alt-Right it is the fight of their lives. During a Trump victory march Madame Echo is leading along with Ichi the Killer and his Blackwatch members as protection, they’re horrified as they enter downtown Hollywood to find shot up, cut up, and noose hung bodies of Donald Trump supporters and their families at the hands of the local radicalized population who oppose the new President. A politically motivated massacre goes down and Overwatch is left with a choice, sit by and let them fight as to keep its reputation as neutral in these matters or step in to defend the innocent from marauding hordes of people who’ll kill anyone who voted for Trump, their families, and friends.  This is a nail biting ride McCree and Overwatch will have to tread carefully if the world is to remain safe.





	Overwatch Insurecion: Battle of Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings not specifiable in archive warnings:
> 
> The following fan fiction contains politically controversial and violent content considered to be offensive by some. Consider this your Trigger Warning. 
> 
> Note: if there are any dead links please don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. Every little bit helps. Very happy with the 175+ hits on the last episode :D 
> 
> I find it quite horrifying that there is actually political violence happening in the streets of Berkley, California even as we speak between ANTIFA and the Trump supporters there. I am thankful that this didn't happen on Election Day last year but there is something menacing on the horizon in California. I can only hope that California doesn't go into anarchy.

Chapter 1: The Boss

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8HAXv8RGIA>)

November 8th 10:00 PST

At the Garnet Plaza Hotel, Ichi the Killer is busy working the front desk when Maria, one of Madame Echo’s housekeepers comes in late. She looks concerned.

“You’re late. This is a first.” Ichi the Killer says surprised.

“I need to speak to the boss. I’ll explain everything there.” Maria says to Ichi.

“Ok, this is your first offence but don’t expect her to forget it.” Ichi explains as Maria walks into Echo’s office.

Maria hurries on into Echo’s office, Echo is surprised at her alarmed demeanor.

“Uh Maria Gonzales, you came in a half hour late. Care to explain?” Echo says sternly.

“This is a very touchy subject. I know how political you are on things mam.” Maris says as she rings her hands.

“Ughhh, no Maria you’re not getting deported! All of your papers are legit! I had them double checked by the feds. Trump isn’t going to kick your door down and throw you over his Wall. He’d only do that to the illegals! Like your brother in law Rico you keep telling the others about.” Echo says.

“My son Caesar might be in danger! I heard him talking to strange men last night as I was praying. He came in nervous with a large duffel bag after he finished conversing. After Caesar went to school this morning I found THIS in it along with these papers! I’m scared mam!” Maria stutters as she shows Echo cartel propaganda and picture of an AK type assault rifle and ammunition in the duffle bag.

“The bastards! Does anyone else know about this other than you?” Echo says as her skin turns pale looking at the papers.

“Just me. I think he plans on using it tonight. The men were saying how they wanted to “make America Mexico again”! I don’t want my son to do this!” Maria cries.

“Maria, this isn’t your fault. The Cartel seems to be trying to get young Hispanics to join their cause, which is pretty much kill people for their own gain. Whether it be non-Hispanics, people who like Trump, or law enforcement so they can expand their drug empire. I can’t guarantee your son’s safety, he made his bed and he’ll have to lie in it if he goes any further. You don’t deserve this Maria, you’re my best worker!”, Echo says as she tries to comfort her.

“I left Mexico just to get away from this sort of thing, now it followed me like a stray dog here. I can only fear what others like my son and those who recruit them are going to do. I fear the election won’t be peaceful.”, Maria says.

“Our politicians want it here. They thrive on division of all kinds, intellectual, political, social, and ethnic. I’m sorry your son is now a cog in the Leftist agenda. I just hope he decides that it isn’t worth his life or worth taking that of another’s.” Echo says.

“Thanks for your condolences Madame Echo. I’ll go start my shift now.” Maria says as she calms down.

“No, you can have the week off. Here’s your pay for the next two weeks. I suggest you get out of here. It’s going to get bad. There’s going to be a lot of shooting and bodies piling up kind of bad.” Echo advises.

“I understand, thanks again.” Maria says as she leaves the office with several hundred dollars in cash on hand.

Ichi the Killer sees this and asks Echo what’s going on.

“Maria found her son hiding an AKs74u in his room along with some Knights Templar Cartel propaganda. Expect him to be out on Election Night.” Echo says with a grim tone.

“Now that’s a damn shame. I’ll make it painless for him, for Maria’s sake.” Ichi says with a sullen tone.

“Damn it! Don’t think like that! We can try and get him out of there. Maybe he’ll come to his senses.” Echo rebukes Ichi.

“I hope Caesar does too. Maybe he will, after all he didn’t ask for a weapon. It was forced upon him; Caesar could change his mind.” Ichi hopefully says.

“Yeah! That’s a lot for a young man to think about, he’ll probably ditch the weapon. Hopefully.” Echo says trying to calm herself.

“Welp, guess you need to go to the ballots, I know I did. The line there isn’t going to die down anytime soon. Stay safe out there.” Ichi wishes Echo luck as she goes to head on over to her polling place.

Soon after Echo leaves Ichi the Killer calls up Lawrence who’s with other Blackwatch members near where the Hailhead is docked near Death Valley.

“Hey Lawrence, how are things going with the march tonight? Will Hailhead be ready to provide air support if need be?” Ichi asks.

“Yeah, we’re busy finalizing the updates and weapon systems. Damn this is one fine machine! Was this thing a gunship or something?” Lawrence enthusiastically says.

“The Hailhead is an assault transport. It can carry about 80 men to be dropped off in combat and engage in close air support at a gunship. It’s Blackwatch’s best airship!” Ichi replies.

“Good to hear Ichi. We’re still planning on marching right? The Party has planned this for months, it’d be a shame if we didn’t give one last huzzah before Trump hopefully wins.” Lawrence says.

“We’re still marching tonight! I just hope that it doesn’t get too ugly.” Ichi says with concern.

“Any butthurt people who think shooting us is going to change the results are in for a rude awaking. We have Blackwatch with us! We’ll teach them a thing or two without having to go after them all.” Lawrence optimistically says.

“Hope so. Anyhow, remember to meet at the convention center so we can start tonight.” Ichi says before he and Lawrence end the call.

“Ughhh hope the Election goes smoothly. Even if Trump wins were still going to have to fight those who hate him the most.” Ichi the Killer thinks to himself.

 

Chapter 2: Live Broadcast

5:40 P.M PST

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ht2FF4-epFU> (loop))

Meanwhile at Overwatch’s California Watchpoint, Alexander Thompson and McCree go through finalizing paper work to make him apart of the team. McCree makes him a supportive role, requested by Alexander as he saw his legs as a hindrance even with Exos.

“Well Alexander Thompson, glad you could come aboard! We needed someone to fill Jack Morrison’s shoes since he abandoned us. It’s a lot of work, but I think you can pull it off.” McCree says as he accepts Alexander Thompson in to Overwatch.

“I have Fareeha to thank for getting me here. Plus, Symmetra really came up with some more advanced exos for my legs! It’s like they’re not even there! Thanks sir.” Alexander says saluting McCree.

“Awww you don’t need to do that Foxhunter! We can call you that right?” McCree happily says.

“Ehh sure, guess the name stuck with me back in my Blackwatch days. Glad I can do some good now!” the Foxhunter says.

“Me too. Some of the others are glued to the election coverage being broadcasted. I’m kind of worried about what is about to happen.” McCree says with concern.

“About that, the Demon Divas have been pestering me into going into Blackwatch for some time now. Echo’s already joined along with her Alt-Right pals. They say their running protection for a Trump march tonight. What’s that sound like to you?” the Foxhunter says.

“Hgmmm. Blackwatch, I heard Ichi the Killer is running it. This combined with the toxic political environment can only mean something bad is about to happen. We’re currently on standby if anything develops during the election. Should violence break out were going to have to make a move.” McCree says as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Echo tells me Ichi has changed. He sees how her Party members are fighting for what they believe and just wants to protect them. Granted he likely has ulterior motives; I don’t think he’ll let Echo’s buddies die without him trying to save them.” Alexander says as he and McCree enter the meeting room where the Election coverage is on.

The polls are about to close in the East. The results are looking in Trump’s favor.

“Wow the bastard won Florida and North Carolina as well as the easy states.” Zenyatta says about Trump’s won states so far.

“Ughhh this is going to take forever! I wanted to do another Twitch stream but you idiots are hogging the bandwidth!” an irritated D.Va says.

“Just use the mainframe computer’s network line. The damn thing is top of the line!”, Lucio says.

“Ugh fine, but don’t make too much noise! My fans are probably tired of the election bullshit! Can’t wait for November the 9th!” D.Va says as she storms off cranky.

“Geez, I almost feel the same way. Trump’s practically won! Ichi’s leak to the Media was the final nail in Hillary Clinton’s coffin! She took a somewhat nose dive in polls, but the Media is still defending her to the core! Corruption at its finest!” Winston says in regards to the stressful situation.

 “We’re going to be in for a long night guys. If anyone is up for it, Mercy made up some Enchiladas Suizas.” Tracer says as she leaves for the mess hall.

“Wait that’s a Mexican dish. She’s Swiss!” Lucio says as he’s both interested and perplexed.

“They’re a Swiss twist on them. Mercy lived in Mexico for a number of years along with other Swiss people for a time. So they made their mark with the local cuisine.” Tracer says.

“Well anything to get my mind off what’s coming soon.” Lucio says as he heads off with Tracer to the mess hall.

6:35 P.M PST 

“Geez Michigan and Wisconsin?! Now Pennsylvania! Trump is on a roll and I don’t think Clinton can catch up soon enough.” The shocked Alexander says.

“If you think that’s interesting, look at the Clinton camp in New York. They’re literally on the edge of their seat concerned! As if they didn’t see this coming!” McCree says as he shows everyone in the room a live feed of the Clinton camp in NYC on the holographic projector.

“They literally look like they have no souls. I’m scared about that and I’m an Omnic!” Zenyatta says.

“I’m going to check on the dropships with Tracer and Winston. I’ll be back later. We need to be ready if needed.” The Foxhunter says to McCree as he, Winston and Tracer head to the Vehicle Bay.

“See you guys later. Hey Mercy, thanks for the grub. It’s about the only thing good about tonight.” McCree says to Mercy.

“Thank you Commander. Say I’m happy for Alexander being on the team. He’d really help fill in Jack’s position. I just don’t know about him and Pharah serving together.” Mercy says with some caution.

“Easy now, Mei and I are together and we do just fine out on the field. Alexander knows what’s what out there and in here.” McCree replies.

“Good to know commander. Wow is it really taking this long?!” Mercy says before she notices that Trump is ahead by a large margin of Hillary.

“Well, looks like it is about time for the Western states to have their say, Right McCree?” Mei says as she brings in some Jasmine tea for everyone.

“Thanks for the tea Mei and yes the West Coast will get its turn in about an hour. Polls close at 7p.m here. Glad I voted absentee.” McCree says as he sips on Mei’s tea.

“I’m thankful you did McCree, the polling places look rough. One person was shout outside one in this state!” Mei says as she pulls up a news article of a California polling place being the scene of a shootout. Drugs were apparently involved.

“Great, just what we needed, crazy shenanigans like that show how on edge this nation is. Also, thanks for thinking about me Mei.” McCree says before thanking Mei.

The Foxhunter and the others return from the Vehicle Bay with the dropships being in good repair.

“Well if needed we’re ready for an operation should it get ugly out there.” Winston says.

“All I know is that we’re going to need all hands on deck tonight. I made up a plan to help us get to downtown L.A and Hollywood if needed. Hopefully before things get really bad.”, Alexander says.

“Wow, good initiative! You’re really making strides here already Foxhunter! Pharah really picked out a good guy!” McCree praises.

“Yes yes McCree, Fareeha convinced me to do this since she knew I wanted to be a military officer.  So here I am now!” a blushing Alexander Thompson says.

“Overwatch does have a bright future with you here Alex. My decision to bring you here as well as getting hitched to you seems to be paying off. You’re already more confident.” Pharah says as she walks into the meeting room.

“Yes mam! I won’t let you down! Oui, when do the new results come in? I’m getting anxious.” Alexander Thompson says as he salutes his wife as if she’s his superior officer.

“Eyy Lucio, does Pharah have his genitals hooked up to a car battery? He’s acting like death is around the corner when Pharah is around.” Zenyatta whispers to Lucio.

“Oh please Zenyatta, the guy’s just trying to fit in as well as keeping his wife here happy. She was telling me about this before McCree brought him on about how much of a peach he is.” Lucio whispers back.

“At ease “solider”. You don’t need to salute me, you’re the officer after all! You’re in charge of me and the others you’ll have in your squad.” Pharah chuckles.

“Ahhh I forgot. Well guess I’m your leader, besides McCree and Winston of course.” Alexander says as he calms down.

“Hey, California is about ready to release its results!” Winston exclaims.

 

Chapter 3: Kristallnacht

(<https://soundcloud.com/gesaffelstein/hate-or-glory?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

Everyone’s eyes are glued to the screen to what’s coming.

7:30 P.M PST

“We project that California will go to Donald Trump! After a long fought battle here Trump wins the Golden State after 98% of the votes counted with Trump at 50.9 percent of the votes! This gives Donald Trump a landslide victory! We’re live at the Golden Bears, the leading Alt-Right Party in the state of California, with chairwoman Daemok Kim. Daemok anything to say?”, The news anchor says.

“Well, for those who are progressive in both social and economic values, that stops now. Progress is dead. No more bringing in Refugees, no more open borders, etc etc. The clock is going to be rolled back and there is nothing that can stop us. The Alt-Right has won the White House and we plan on making America Great again!” Echo says into the mic as the reporter’s face turns white at the fact that the Alt-Right has taken power despite how many jeers, insults, and polls “showing” that Trump would lose.

At a rally in L.A, Hillary supporters are enraged that California went to Trump after months of hard fought campaigning. They cry, scream, wail, and whine. While the victors collect the salt they produce, a large mob of Hillary’s supporters and Hispanics, mostly illegal immigrants and Knights Templar cartel members show up with large crates and technicals.

“ATTENTION SUPPORTERS OF HILLARY CLINTON! WE’RE JUST AS MAD AS YOU ARE BY THESE RESULTS! TRUMP PLANS ON ROLLING BACK ALL THE PROGRESS WE’VE MADE! IT’S TIME TO FIGHT BACK! TAKE ARMS AND KILL THE OPPRESSORS!” An armed and heavyset cartel member shouts to the crowd with a bullhorn.

Bunches and bunches of assault rifles of all kinds from AK’s, M4s, m-16s, hk-416s, FN-FALs, as well as other firearms and explosives are distributed to the masses in downtown LA and San Diego. All armed to the teeth and angry they eagerly await the cartel member to give the word.

“YOU KNOW WHERE THEY LIVE! YOU KNOW WHERE THEY WORK! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL TO KEEP OUR FAMLIES TOGETHER! KILL THEM ALL TO KEEP PROGRESS ALIVE! AND KILL THEM ALL BECAUSE THEY DARE TRY AND STOP US! MAKE AMERICA MEXICO AGAIN!” The cartel member shouts as he orders the mobs to kill people who are suspected of supporting or voting for Donald Trump.

Just before the mobs in San Diego and L.A go on their killing spree, the California National Guard is ordered to stand down, however they are given special orders to shoot “insurrectionists” that go against California’s staunch progressive values. This is leaked to the cartel members and the mobs, thus giving them the green light to start killing without fear of retaliation from the National Guard.

With nothing stopping them, the angry mobs slaughter anyone suspected of being a Trump supporter. Shops are looted, homes burned, hospitals ransacked, police forces executed in show trials. The body count skyrockets.

The march Echo and the Golden Bears plan goes well until they see the strew and hanging bodies everywhere in South Hollywood.

“YOUR MARCH STOPS HERE PUTA!” the heavyset cartel member shouts to the matchers as he and his angry mob behind him hold automatic weapons in hand as well as bloodied baseball bats and machetes.

Seeing the large amount of dead around all of the Golden Bear party members draw their weapons as well as Ichi the Killer’s Blackwatch members taking covered positions on roof tops of unlooted stores.

“We WON! Fair and square fatass! Enough of us have had enough of your bullshit and we took a stand for our Country and values!” Echo shouts as she draws her Desert Eagle.

“You’re gonna die puta! The Gringo must DIE! The traitors must die too! I see you there! How dare you betray your own people!” the cartel member taunts to the armed marchers, some of whom are Hispanic.

“AMERICA FIRST! MEXICO IS A SHITHOLE OF A REPUBLIC!” Ernesto boldly shouts.

“Echo, I have Hailhead and Blackwatch reinforcements on the way, we just need to stall them long enough to get here!” Ichi the Killer whispers with concern to Echo.

“Those people just saw their Woman lose to a Man. They think that’s a crime against humanity. We’re not dealing with rational people Ichi.” Echo replies.

 

Chapter 4: Unleashed

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Tc2H-v7POA>)

8:00 P.M PST

Just then Maria Gonzales appears from the crowd to see her son Caesar. He’s in the front of the mob with his AKs74U.

 “Maria, what are you doing?! I told you to LEAVE!” Echo yells at Maria for disobey her advice.

“I’m not going to let my son die for something he shouldn’t be in!” Maria firmly says with tears in her eyes.

“Mama? What are you doing here?!” Caesar says almost crying.

“You don’t belong here Caesar! Let’s get out of here! I don’t want to see you die out here!”, Maria sobs.

This has an effect on Caesar as he starts walking towards his mother. Some of the marchers start inching forward with weapons pointed at the mob, which is eerily standing still. All this just to give Caesar and his mother cover when the shooting starts.

“HEY TRAITOR! MAYBE YOUR SON WOULD ACTUALLY HELP HIS PEOPLE IF YOU DIDN’T HOLD HIM BACK!” the heavy set cartel member jeers at Maria for daring to take her son out of this tragedy happening before them.

“My son won’t be like you thugs!”, Maria shrieks.

“MAYBE YOU NEED MY DICK IN YOUR MOUTH TO SHUT YOUR TRAP PUTA!”, shouts another in the vast mob.

“Don’t you talk to my mother like that, you asshole!”, Caesar angrily shouts back as he throws his weapon on the ground.

“FUCKING TRATOR! PICK UP YOUR WEAPON AND START SHOOTING THESE GRINGOS! I WANT TO SEE AMERICAN BLOOD SPILLED!”, the fat cartel member barks orders at Caesar.

 “Let him go damn it! He’s a boy for fuck’s sake! How dare you exploit the young and vulnerable for your gains you cartel fucks!”, Ichi the Killer shouts as he has his rigged g-36c and bowie knife ready.

“IF A BOY CAN’T BE A MAN IN THIS WAR AGAINST TRUMP AND THE GRINGO THEN HE MUST DIE!”, a routy mob member says as he blasts one of his sawn off shotgun’s barrels at Caesar and another at Maria.

Both of them hit the ground bleeding. Ichi teleports to both of them and gets them out of there.

“GET ‘EM OUTTA HERE! I DON’T WANT THEM IN BODYBAGS!” Ichi shouts before he heads back to fight.

“OPEN FIRE! WASTE THE MOTHERFUCKERS!” Echo shouts and instantly the front row of marchers fires their weapons at the angry mob.

Ichi the Killer fires a few bursts from his assault rifle and teleports to the heavy set cartel member. He stabs him in the arm with his Bowie knife before ripping his head in half with his bare hands.

The front of the mob is killed as the rest of them charge at the Trump marcher’s bullets. Blackwatch members who are situated on roof tops fire on the crowd which numbers in the tens of thousands to thin their numbers proves futile.

Even as each new row of the angry mob falls to the bullets fired, they still charge at them in a bloodlust fueled rage. Seeing this the marching group falls back and fans out to take positions to cover a retreat.

“DAMN IT! THEY’RE GOING TO OVERRUN US! COVER US WE’RE FALLING BACK!” Lawrence says as he empties his magazine on the crowd before sprinting a few yards back. He reloads his AK-47 and gets ready to fire again with his compatriots.

“Damn it Hailhead, where the fuck are you?!” says a Blackwatch operative who’s taking heavy fire on top of a store’s roof.

“I’m afraid I’ll be the only one to show up with reinforcements, the rest of the column is being held up by California National Guardsmen in Abrams tanks.”, Hailhead says with a grave tone.

“DAMN IT! ICHI WE’RE CUT SHORT! CAL GUARD CUT THEM OFF!” the Blackwatch operative says as he and his two squad mates resume firing into the angry mob.

“Shit! Hailhead land the troops WAY North of here. Tell them to entrench themselves and await reinforcements! You get your shiny metal ass over here and start blasting the fuckers to smithereens!” Ichi the Killer orders.

“On it Ichi!”, Hailhead responds.

“Damn it these guys are a tough as us! Keep shooting!” Echo orders as she reloads her Desert Eagle as the crowd keeps coming.

“Maybe you need to let them know they can’t mess with Thick Skin!” Ichi suggests.

“Maybe you’re right! URGHHHHHHH TIME TO SHOW YOU FUCKERS SOME THICK SKIN ACTION!” Echo shouts as she activates her Thick Skin ultimate ability. She slams her fists into the ground to get the charging mob to fall on their feet to allow Blackwatch to shoot them while they’re down.

“Good job Echo! Guys we gotta fall back! They won’t be down for long!” Ichi the Killer shouts as the marchers start fleeing North to where the Blackwatch reinforcement’s set up barricades lined with machine guns.

Echo starts throwing large chunks of broken asphalt to delay the angry mob further before she burns out from all the energy spent on her Thick Skin.

“WEW, this is going to be tougher than I thought! Least I know that we’re making good head way.”, Echo says as she rests from all the fighting before Ichi the Killer picks her up to teleport her to the barricades.

Ichi is less than pleased at how many Blackwatch soldiers actually showed up.

“80 MEN?! I could manage with 150, but 80?! We’re going to need a miracle if we’re going to hold off that over 10 thousand strong mob!” Ichi yells.

“Oh don’t be such a hard ass Ichi. Why do you need all the men when you have us to take them down?” Molly Sheen says via the Blackwatch com system as she and her sister Eva speed on toward the Blackwatch encampment with the M1A1 Abrams tank Ichi stole.

“Well damn! Looks like we have a shot! Ok you three get in there with the Demon Divas, they’re going to need a full tank crew and an MG gunner!” Ichi the Killer orders as the tank arrives fully loaded.

“Wait why’s the ground still rumbling Dear Sister? We stopped the tank.” Eva says with an uneasy tone.

To the Southwest of them a column of 50 Abrams tanks with USMC flags flying is heading towards the encampment. They’re from Camp Pendleton USMC base.

“YOU’RE GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR LIVES FOR KILLING COLONEL NEGAN!” Lt. Lockhart shouts with his loud speaker as he and his Marine tank company barrel towards where the Blackwatch and Golden Bears are.  

“Well fuck, looks like we left a few survivors there in Japan. Hailhead, start blasting them!” Ichi the Killer orders.

“Gladly Ichi.” Hailhead says as he turns his main gun batteries on the tank column, he peppers them and destroys about 10 of them, the rest of them scatter into the narrow streets. This complicates things for Hailhead as he can’t track them all. Worse yet another 50 USMC tank column is arriving as well.

“Damn it! We’re pretty much surrounded! We don’t have enough anti-tank missiles and Hailhead can’t get rid of them fast enough!” Lawrence says to Ichi the Killer.

“More bad news Ichi the California National Guard is sending in a mechanized infantry division right at us from the North. We’re going to need to scram now while we still have Hailhead in the air.” A Blackwatch operative says.

“Hand me the com radio. I have something that might bail us out.” Ichi the Killer dreadfully says as he takes the communication device.

 

Chapter 5: Saviors

Back at Overwatch’s California Watchpoint everyone in the meeting room knows something is up when the TV feed was cut off right as Trump won the Election. It’s been an hour since then.

“This is bad, I can see smoke rising and hear gunshots all the way from here!” Winston says as he sees fire from Hollywood and L.A in the Observation Deck.

“We’re going. McCree, you take Reinhardt, Mei, Zenyatta, Genji, Tracer, and Mercy and head on out to the Suburban areas to get people evacuated. Pharah you, me, D.VA, Lucio, Bastion, and Winston are on me. We’re heading to Hollywood to see what’s going on.” Alexander Thompson orders.

“We haven’t heard anything! We’re probably heading on into a trap!” McCree shouts.

“I’m going McCree, if there’s street fighting we have to be the ones to stop it! We’re peacekeepers aren’t we?” Pharah intercedes.

“Me too, it may get worse McCree.” Winston agrees.

“They’re right Jesse. We’re needed.” Mei says to her boyfriend.

Just then a com line is picked up by the P.A system.

“Hey, McCree. It’s me. Ichi the Killer. I’m going to regret this. But…” Ichi the Killer says with a grim tone as gunfire is heard in the background.

“He’s alive?! Mei you said you killed him!” Winston shouts.

“I shot him with a 500 magnum, he should be dead.” Mei growls.

“I see, why are you calling us Ichi? Here to repent?” Winston says knowing that Mei had attempted to kill Ichi but he still survived.

“I have at least 400 people who were in a Trump victory march all hold up here with my Blackwatch men.  There’s angry mobs everywhere killing anyone who looks like a Trump supporter left and right. These people don’t deserve to die. We lose here and all of California goes into anarchy and the body count goes up! Echo’s been wounded and we’re running out of wiggle room…(static)” Ichi says before he is cut off.

Just as that happens a live broadcast from the Trump campaign HQ comes in from a relatively safe New York City. Donald Trump is there on screen making an announcement.

“Well the people freely decided to elect me president, now I hear that those who chose me are paying for that choice to choose with their lives in California. From what I hear rogue military elements from the USMC and the entire California National Guard have turn their guns on Americans. What’s worse is my opponent’s supporters are going around butchering people and children left and right all because they don’t want me in charge. NEWS FLASH! I’m the president and you have to live with the People’s decision. I don’t have military powers yet but I do know who can stop this as best they can, Overwatch. Overwatch you’re needed! I know you have to be neutral on this but there are people being killed for making a conscious decision to vote for me. Stop the madness!” Trump says as an order to bring California under control.

“You heard the man, let’s go!” McCree shouts as everyone nods in agreement and heads towards the drop ships.

(<https://soundcloud.com/sung_music/arena?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

“Get us to Ichi’s position! We need to give him backup!” Alexander orders as his team jets on over to Hollywood.

“We’ll evac the civilians in the suburbs! You guys just keep the mob at bay!” McCree says as he and his team get over to the L.A suburbs.

Back at the Blackwatch encampment the machine guns are blazing as the mob approaches, no matter how many fall, there are dozens more replacing them.

“Hey! Look! Overwatch!” Ernesto shouts as he sees an Overwatch dropship approach.

“I’d never thought I’d be glad to see you guys!” a Blackwatch trooper says to Alexander.

“It’s worse than I thought! How many of you guys are left?!” Pharah shouts.

“We probably lost a few dozen as we fled, Blackwatch reinforcements are stuck near Death Valley from Cal Guard troops.” Ichi says.

 “They’re charging again! OPEN FIRE!” shouts Lawrence as he sees the mob coming towards their position.

Letting a torrent of bullets on to the mob helps slightly but the mob still charges despite the bodies piling up.

Taking out his Motivator bullhorn, the Foxhunter gets to work directing the soldiers there.

“Bastion go to turret configuration on the roof tops! D.Va head to the front and start blasting everything that comes your way! Pharah take to the sky, recon the area, try to take out as many tanks as you can! Demon Divas take your tank and back up D.Va! Lucio, Winston, and Ichi you’re on me! WE have a battle to win! Rip and Tear until it is done!” Alexander commands. His Motivator inspires the Blackwatch/Golden Bears and Overwatch members to take the fight to the enemy.

While Bastion and D.Va help defend the front Phara notices that there are tanks coming to give them cover from the gun fire. She fires her Barrage at them and disables them, causing the rest of the USMC tanks to take a lengthy bypass as well as slow down the raging mob of anti-Trump rioters.

“So they’re all in it together.” Pharah wonders as she see the USMC and rioters working hand in hand to slaughter supporters of the President-Elect.

“Alexander! I slowed them down but I see more USMC tanks coming as well at the California National Guard creeping Southward!” Pharah informs the Foxhunter.

“Good recon Pharah! Keep harassing them! Come down to refuel if needed!” the Foxhunter says.

The encampment is grateful to Overwatch providing backup. But they know they’re going to need more firepower to take down the rogue military forces heading their way. The mob doesn’t relent in its assault and Lt. Lockhart despises being quelled by Overwatch yet again.

(<https://soundcloud.com/streetfever/dispose-1?in=dannyjudas/sets/miami-falls>)

“Ok you maggots! Plan B! Head toward the suburbs! WE all have unfinished business with McCree and his gook girlfriend!” the evil Aryan Lt. Lockhart says with an evil grin and two nooses in one hand and an M-16A4 with a bayonet in the other.

Taking half of his tanks, Lt. Lockhart heads toward suburban L.A. Right where McCree’s group is busy evacuating its residents.

“Geez! These people don’t know what’s coming! Hope we can get them out fast enough!” Mei says as she and the others help get residents out of their homes.

“I wish we could’ve brought a larger airship here! I’d fly them out easily!”, Tracer moans as she and the others alert the residents.

“Is that rumbling I feel?” Reinhardt says with a concerned tone.

“TANKS!”, Genji shouts as he sees the Abrams approaching with Lt. Lockhart in the lead one.

“I’M COMING FOR YOU MCCREE!”, the crazed Aryan Marine Lt. Lockhart shouts as he and his tanks fire their weapons at them.

“Damn it! Take cover!” McCree orders as the residents flee.

“Activating Barrier!”, Reinhardt shouts as his mighty plasma shielding adsorbs the incoming projectiles and remains sturdy.

“Damn you Overwatch! I’ll kill everyone that’s in my way just to have your heads! Driver, charge at the steel brute.” Lt. Lockhardt barks as he prepares for a suicidal maneuver.

His Abrams and Reinhardt collide with Reinhardt holding it back with all his might.

“You’re not going to get away with this you bastard!” Reinhardt shouts.

“TRY HARDER! MARINES! OPEN FIRE ON THE HOUSES! There are probably those who oppose our Boss in there!” Lt. Lockhart shouts.

The rest of the tanks fire on the houses, some of which are occupied, killing whoever is in there.

“MONSTER!” Reinhardt shouts in horror.

“I’m not a Monster, I’m a MARINE! BRAH HA HA HA HA!” Lt. Lockhart laughs manically as his sanity slips away.

“Then you get to die a Marine then!”, Reinhardt shouts as he shoves the tank back several yards before using his Earthshatter on the tanks in front of him. This causes the land to shift and fall off a cliff face nearby. Lt. Lockhart narrowly escapes death by jumping off of his tank and sprinting towards one of the fleeing residents and takes a little girl hostage. He holds an M9 pistol to her head and taunts McCree into killing him.

“Go ahead Cowboy! Highnoon my ass when the sun isn’t out! I’ll blow this brat’s brains out before you even get a shot out!” Lt. Lockhart shouts as he’s clearly lost his humanity.

“Let her go! What ever happened to Semper Fi?” McCree pleads.

“I don’t live to serve my fellow countrymen! I live to serve Progress! The Boss will.. AHHHHH” Lt. Lockhart says before he gets an Icicle launched from Mei’s freeze ray imbedded into his skull.

“Ehhhhhhhhh, the gook actually killed me, AHHHH”, those were the last words of Lt. Lockhart before Mei shoots him again in the head.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side Mei.” McCree says out of fear to Mei.

“Pfhhh I was going to let you finish him off, but he just had to call me a “gook” again! So I had to give him is just deserts.”, Mei says to a terrified McCree.

“Alrighty then, come on little lady, we need to get you out of here! There’s more of them coming!” McCree says as the little girl Lt. Lockhart held hostage is freed and her parents take her to get out of the area.

As the rest of the residents flee more USMC tanks get past the torn-up road caused by Reinhardt and start shooting their cannons at him. 

“My shield won’t hold much longer! You need to get out of here!”, Reinhardt shouts.

“I can hold them off, but just for a little bit! We’re finished here, all we need to do is head back to Alexander!” Mei shouts as she deploys her Icewall and stabilizes it with her Blizzard Ultimate.

“Ayy Mei, why don’t we leave them with a parting gift?” Tracer says with a grin as she tosses a Pulse Bomb on their side of the wall before the McCree and the others get on the dropship after evacuating the suburbs.

The wall is broken through and an M1A1 Abrams land on the mine causing it to detonate causing it to fragment into large chunks, killing the crew and triggering another landslide that causes all but 5 tanks to be swept off the cliff to the right of them.

“Alexander, we pulled it off! We evac’d the suburban population, how is it going with you guys?!” McCree shouts into his com device.

“We’re doing pretty good so far, the Demon Divas are holding off the mob well. I think they might be retreating!” Alexander shouts with some optimism.

“GOOD! We’re on our way to help you out with the wounded and stragglers!” McCree says.

“We’re going to need it, Pharah told me that there are more rioters coming our way as well as more tanks! The Cal Guard is still taking its sweet time. They got reinforcements heading towards L.A to link up with a USMC tank battalion and 1000 Marines! This might be our last stand McCree.” The Foxhunter says.

“We’ll give them hell together Foxhunter!”, McCree shouts as they approach the Blackwatch encampment.

Little do they know that they’re going to get help from a very unlikely ally.

 

Chapter 6: Red Dusk

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6BbvCC0VI0>)

November 9th 1A.M PST

Off the coast of Long Beach close to 50 ships are off shore including 3 Vtol helicopter aircraft carriers. All the ships bear the Russian Flag. The aircraft carriers carry Russian Mi-24 Hinds.  And several dozen landing craft head toward the shore.

“OUI, Lord Chanka! What were Uncle Vlad’s orders again? I didn’t quite understand.” Spetsnaz Commander Max Sheen says with a hint of sarcasm to his machine gunner Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev as he and his comrades sit atop a T-90 battle take in a red lit room.

“Grand Wizard, President Putin orders all forces to stop the Globalist takeover of America and secure Donald Trump’s victory, SIR!” Tachanka responds.

“Perfect! Any other news besides us getting to get back at the Globalist Americans for Syria?” Max Sheen asks as he puffs on his cigar.

“Overwatch is currently held up by the Globalist USMC and the California National Guard! The Globalists even incited riots and had Trump supporters killed in the streets! Oh my Max! The Demon Divas are stuck there!” Zarya says with a shocked tone.

“Looks like the Globalists picked a bad day to take over America, now didn’t they? BECAUSE WE’RE GOING TO LEAVE A TRAIL OF GLOBALIST BLOOD WHEN WE HIT US SOIL! LEAVE NO GLOBALIST ALIVE!” Max Sheen shouts as he rallies the Spetsnaz tank division as their landing craft approach the shore of Long Beach.

The landing craft deposit their black clad T-90 tanks and BTR-80 APCs onto the beach unopposed. The camera goes to Max Sheen’s view as his tank crew which consists of Zarya, his sniper Glaz, Tachanka his LMG gunner, and 3 other Spetsnaz members all together. The tanks start speeding up when they hit beach and head towards downtown L.A. There they see an angry mob of anti-Trump rioters. Max aims his An-94 assault rifle with an A-cog scope at some of them as a group of 20 approaches them, some of them have automatic weapons on hand.

“GET OUT OF OUR COUNTRY YOU STUPID GRINGOS! MAKE AMERICA MEXICO AGAIN!! TRUMP WILL NOT RULE THIS COUNTRY!” one rioter shouts as she waves a Mexican flag.

“IDI NAHUI BLYAT!” shouts one Spetsnaz in the T-90 to the left of Max. He and Zarya chuckle.

“WE’RE FUCKING SERIOUS YOU STUPID GRINGOS! THIS IS MEXICO TO US! YOU AMERICANS WITH YOUR FUNNY WORDS WON’T STOP US! TRUMP WILL NEVER BE OUR PRESIDENT!” a male Hispanic rioter shouts as the other start throwing insults and death threats at the Russian tankers. The Spetsnaz soldiers just laugh and laugh at them.

“Mat' tvoyu ebal!” shouts Glaz with a grin on his face.

The entire Spetsnaz T-90 battalion laughs.

“GOOD ONE GLAZ!” Max Sheen chuckles at Glaz saying “I fucked your mom.” , in Russian.

“What the FUCK are you even saying?! Can you speak ENGLISH?!” the angry rioter says as the Russian soldiers raise their weapons at them.

“Can’t you see the flag we fly? We’re RUSSIANS!”, Max Sheen shouts as he aims for the female rioter.

“Wait…. You’re Russian?” the other male rioter says with his face turning pale realize that they’re not the merciful Americans they’re accustomed to accosting.

“You’re damn straight. OPEN FIRE!” Max Sheen shouts as he and his men shoot the rioters and go at full speed in their T-90 battle tanks firing at rioters and their technicals.

“Damn these hooligans! They thought we were Americans! Was it because we’re white?” Zarya chuckles as she fires her particle cannon at a few rioters.

“Probably! STUPID AMERICANS! DIE DIE DIE!” shouts a Spetsnaz solider as he fires his AN-94 at rioters before getting slapped by Max Sheen.

“Easy now Ivan! I’m AMERICAN!” Max Sheen rebukes.

“Enough bickering! We must keep advancing, we might reach American tank division soon!” Glaz shouts.

“Don’t worry Glaz! We can handle them! For now, we need to suppress Anti-Trump riots! OUI when do we get Hinds in the sky? We need air support!” Max Sheen says to his men before requesting additional forces.

“COMMANDER SHEEN! CALIFORNIAN GUARD TANKS IN COMING!”, Tachanka shouts and points to the incoming group of M1A1 Abrams tanks operated by the California National Guard.

The T-90s fire first into the side of one Abrams, causing a big rupture in it, killing the crew. Another Abrams takes the shot well and fires back damaging a T-90 but not terribly. Max Sheen orders the tanks to fan out and crisscross the Downtown L.A area to flank the Californian tanks. This works as the T-90’s out maneuver the Americans and catch them by surprise destroying more Abrams whilst sustaining minimal losses. This proved to be an American ruse.

While the California National Guard sent in tanks, US Marines, California Guardsmen, and Anti-Trump rioters group together to charge the T-90 battalion enmass.

“LORD CHANKA! DO THAT THING YOU DO! WE’LL TRY AND PULL BACK!” Max Sheen shouts as he and the other tankers retreat as they’ll be over taken by the mob approaching them.

“PALMS SWEATY! KNEES WEAK! ARMS HEAVY! LMG MOUNTED AND READY!” Tachanka recites as he gets his tripod mounted PKP light machine gun on the tank with 1000 7.62×54mm rifle cartridges ready. He pulls the trigger and a furry of heavy bullets pierce through the crowd like a chainsaw through paper. He’s able to startle the crowd long enough to help get the T-90’s repositioned to launch a counter attack.

Max Sheen orders the tanks that flanked the California National Guard to charge at the mob while his group pushes forward with machine guns and cannons thundering. The shock and awe tactic works as the mob is cut down three quarters of its original size. They start running as they realize they can’t stop them.

“Air Support is here Commander Sheen. Orders?” a Hind Pilot asks.

“You, go after the Globalists! Leave none alive! Let them know their crimes will be punished!” Max orders as he shoots the retreating mob with his An-94.

The Hinds make short work of the mob as the T-90s change course.

 “AH that was easy! Commander Max? Should we liberate Overwatch? I heard they’re surrounded!” Zarya says out of concern for her friends.

 “Yes we will Zarya. First I need to check in with our southern forces in San Diego. We need to quell the Globalists there before we can advance West!”, Max Sheen says as his tanks chase after the retreating mob.

2:00 A.M PST

Max’s call with the Spetsnaz division in San Diego goes well, the riot was quelled with maximum effect. The Americans there who were assaulted by the mob give the Russians gifts out of thanks. There are also Americans that emerge from hiding who were targeted by the mobs. They cheer on Max Sheen’s assault and bravado in battle. After succeeding in taking down the last of the retreating mob they head on towards Hollywood where the last of the rogue USMC tanks approach with California National Guard. On route, Max and his comrades drive past St. Michael’s Coptic Church, they salute the priests who took up arms to defend their church. The priests salute back.

“OUI Max! We’re picking something up on radar! Another American tank division! It’s the U.S 7th Calvary!”, Tachanka shouts.

“Oh boy, fresh meat! Fan out guys these guys are pros in open fields.” Max Sheen warns as they approach the U.S Army tank column.

“STOP RIGHT THERE RUSKIES! I’d like to speak to Max Sheen!” the man on the loud speaker shouts.

“HEY! I recognize that guy!”, Max Sheen says as he has flashbacks to Syria.

“GREG? GREG HOWDY? THE CAPTIAN GREG HOWDY?!” Max Sheen says into his loud speaker.

They know each other. They fought in Syria together in Tom’s mercenary company. Now they’re on opposite sides of the fence.

“It’s MAJOR Howdy now. Max it’s been three long ass years. The hell you been up to?” Major Howdy asks.

“Not much, Spetsnaz this, kill a few Marines that. How are your kids?” Max asks bluntly.

“The Clinton Foundation has them hostage. They’re here somewhere. Hillary says if I can’t stop you she’ll kill them all!” the Major says with a tear in his eye.

“You mean these kids?” Max says to Howdy as he reveals he saved them in L.A.

“You glorious bastard! You saved them!” Major Howdy jumps for joy.

“Guess we’re even now. What now for you?” Max Sheen asks.

“These men listen to me only, and I say we go give those damn Clinton Rent-An-Army types an ass whooping!”, Howdy shouts as his U.S Army tankers in Abrams agree.

“OH BOY! AMERICANS AND RUSSIANS WORKING TOGTHER! IT TRULY IS MAGICAL YEAR!” Tachanka shouts.

“Ok guys we’re going to Hollywood! Try not do damage the place too much!” Max insists as his T-90’s and Greg’s Abrams head to Hollywood to link up with the southern Russian forces.

 

Chapter 7: Rohan Arrives

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LhIS4FdS7co>) 

2:30 AM PST

The Abrams tanks arrive first and surprise the mob by opening fire on them with their weapons and running over rioters and infantry. Then the Russians speed on in to attack the USMC and California National Guard tanks and infantry. Both are caught off guard as their tanks are pelted with cannon rounds from T-90s and M1A1 Abrams.

The Blackwatch encampment finally gets the reinforcements that were being held up by the Californians. Ichi the Killer is relieved that they’re still strong and energized enough to push forward. Alexander’s leadership and McCree’s tenacity are what kept them around for so long tonight.

“What the hell is that? Guys I see additional tanks where I’m at.” D.Va says as she continues fire her pulse cannons into the dwindling mob.

“Pharah we’re going to need another birds eye view, we need to know if we’re going to need to high tail it on out of here.” Alexander commands.

“I will Commander, let’s just hope the USMC doesn’t try shooting me down again!” Pharah says as she soars into the air to see the USMC and California National Guard tanks being decimated by Major Howdy’s men and the Spetsnaz T-90s

“Commander! The Americans are fighting each other! Wait… I SEE RUSSIAN TANKS! RUSSIAN T-90s!” Pharah says as she reports back shocked.

“Russians?! The hell are the Russians doing here? Ugh, Pharah come back down we’re going to need you.” Alexander commands.

“Alex, are there actually Russians on U.S soil?” McCree says with a worried look on his face.

“It seems like that, the mob and tanks are pulling back. I say we pull back, I don’t know what’s going on here.” Alexander says.

“Commander wait! I think I saw Max Sheen there working with the U.S Army tanks to take on the forces we’ve been dealing with.” Pharah says.

Alexander wants to believe her but he know there is a possibility that the Russians might turn on them.

“Ichi! Have Hailhead take the wounded and exhausted soldiers out, evac any other civilians you can to Death Valley. We’ll stay here to see what’s going on.” Alexander orders.

“Yes sir. Ok guys load up! We’re leaving!” Ichi the Killer shouts as he loads Hailhead with the wounded and tired.

“Oh no Ichi, I’m going to finish this fight. Maria needs to know I stood up for her.”, an exhausted Echo says as she regains her strength and loads her Desert Eagle.

“She already does. But I won’t stop you.” Ichi replies.

Just then the T-90s made a mad dash for the mob, running over anyone in there way as they get over the two destroyed Abrams. Everyone in the Blackwatch encampment wonders if they’re friend or foe.

The Blackwatch members head over to the barricades to take positions as well as see what’s happening.

“Well damn! Looks like we get help after all.” Echo says to a flabbergasted Ichi the Killer.

“Dear Sister! I see Russian tanks ahead! They broke through the mob!”, Eva says as she looks through her tank’s periscope.

“He’s here! I can feel it! Max is the only one who’d be so bold on the battlefield!” Molly says as she recognizes Max’s arrival.

Just before the T-90s get to the encampment more USMC Abrams make their way around and try to flank them. The T-90’s fire first but to the right of the advancing column are more Abrams opening fire on the Russians. Some of Max’s tanks are badly damaged and can’t advance, thus trapping them.

“Ok guys, that’s it! We’re going in!” Molly orders as her Abrams heads on in to help the Russians. Her tank fires a cannon round blowing up one of the USMC tanks.

“SHIT! Looks like we’re going to have to follow them! Ichi have your men grab some Javelin anti-tank missiles! We’re going to need some fire power!” Alexander orders.

“Oh please Alex, watch this!” D.Va says over the coms as she overloads her damaged MEKA’s reactor.

“NERF THIS MOTHER FUCKERS!” D.Va shouts as she ejects from her MEKA as it barrels towards the USMC tanks that are bunched up to the left of the Russians.

The MEKA explodes violently destroying the Abrams and killing their crews and infantry escorts.

Max Sheen sees what D.Va did and gives her a thumbs up.

“Well hot damn! That solves one problem! Fire your missiles on the other Abrams!” one of the Blackwatch operators shouts as he and his comrades launch their Javelins at the remaining USMC tanks, obliterating them before the rest retreat.

“OUI! GOOD SHOOTING! WE THOUGHT WE WERE GONERS!”, Tachanka shouts.

“You’re welcome Ruskie! Now what are you guys doing here?! Invading the U.S?” the Blackwatch operator asks as he gets his HK-416 ready.

“Uncle Vlad saw the Anti-Trump riots and had us intervene. We were already off the coast on standby given intelligence saying that there was going to be civil strife. He didn’t want to risk the Globalists taking over by having the riots swell to an uprising!” Max explains as his tanks drive towards the encampment.

The mob of anti-Trump rioters fled abandoning their weapons, most of them are hunted down by Spetsnaz ground forces and Mi-24 Hinds. There are few surviving rioters as they flee enmass. The California National Guard is decimated and demoralized. The USMC Base Camp Pendleton is taken over by the Russians with the Russian flag flying in place of the American and USMC flags. Numerous servers and computers are seized and Clinton foundation payments as well as other Clinton Foundation related evidence is discovered. Seized California National Guard computers also reveal an electronic trail leading to the Clinton Foundation.

 

Chapter 8: Daylight

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ht8yvr7cBXU> (loop))

5:45 Am

“Well I guess I have to thank you for saving our asses Max.” Alexander says with a gloomy demeanor as Max and his crew arrive at the barricades. With the sun rising over the San Antonio Mountain Range.

“Oh please Alexander! You did great! You managed to hold off over 10,000 rioters hell bent on killing every last one of you! Not to mention the USMC’s main tank division and the whole California National Guard!” Max Sheen praises.

“Really? If it weren’t for YOU we’d be over run! Besides Overwatch helped the most since they were evacing people from the suburbs!” Alexander says as he gives the credit to McCree.

“YOU’RE OVERWATCH! You held the barbarians at the gate Alexander! If it weren’t for you helping us out here give us the courage against such insurmountable odds we’d be dead!” Winston shouts.

“Guess I did, WHOAH” Alexander says before he gets a bear hug from Pharah rubbing him against her armor.

“Oh come on Alex! You’re the cute little officer who held off the hordes of homicidal maniacs!” Pharah says as she enjoys hugging her short Officer of a husband.

“Well Max, what happens now? Trump’s president and we have a shit ton of clean up to do. No way are the Feds going to want to clean this up! Especially since you made it much worse!” McCree says to Max Sheen.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m a Wizard you know!” Max says as he snaps his fingers and the bodies disappear, into the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The blood left behind gets cleaned up by the Blackwatch/Golden Bear marchers and survivors of the riots.

“Ehhhh shouldn’t we have buried them or something?” Alexander says as he’s freed from Pharah.

“Hey I could have had them all burned, but that’d make us look even worse.” Max responds.

“Well in that case, you’re probably right.” McCree says.

“Thanks for showing up. Could you at least help with the cleanup of what’s left? A lot of shops have been looted and there’s still blood everywhere as well as weapons lying around.” Alexander says to Max.

“Ok FINE! OUI LOOKS LIKE WE REALLY HAVE TO GET OUR HANDS DRITY!” Max says to his Spetsnaz soldiers as they HAVE to clean up the giant warzone created in southern California.

After about 3 days FEMA arrives to see that Overwatch, Blackwatch, the Russians and whoever survived managed to get Southern California back to normalcy. Seeing as things actually look better there FEMA decides to leave as they’re not needed.

“Welp we did it, hope Putin doesn’t know we’ve extended the operation by over 72 hours because this was supposed to be a quick mission.” Max says, satisfied with the cleanup.

“Don’t worry about it, look at all the good press you got! You look like the good guys too! You’ll have to hand over Camp Pendleton back though.” McCree says, praising Max and his men for their good will.

“Yeah yeah, we have what we need from there. Hopefully our paths will cross again.”, Max Sheen says as he and his men prep to depart.

“HEY don’t forget about me Maxxy!’ Molly shouts as she gives Max a big kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t worry my little devil, I’m sure we’ll be reunited! Hope things go well for you in Blackwatch. You kicked ass and took names!” Max says before he and his tanks speed off.

The Russian Flag is taken down from Camp Pendleton and the American Flag replaces it. All of the Russian vehicles leave on the transports they came in and depart, all the Russians are showered with gifts from survivors as they leave.

At a local hospital Echo goes to visit Maria and Caesar to check on them.

“Maria! Glad you’re ok! Listen I’m sorry I yelled at you when you were at the march..” Echo says as she sees Maria Gonzales on a hospital bed.

“Don’t worry about me, the buckshot didn’t exactly destroy my hip completely. I’ll recover. As for my son, he’s already gotten the chancla to his head!” Maria says before scolding her son again.

“Oh come on! I didn’t even shoot anyone!” Caesar says.

Echo leaves a thousand dollars with her to cover medical expenses and lets the mother and son bicker.

She drives back with Ichi to the Garnet Plaza Hotel, which remarkably still stands untouched.

As they head into the office they see two gold and royal blue cards. The both have a big golden T on them along with their names written in gold signatures.

“Yay cards!” Echo exclaims as she opens her’s up childishly.

“Mine has a ticket to the inauguration and a note that says “Bring your Blackwatch friends. Don’t tell Overwatch yet. It’s a surprise.” What does yours say?” Ichi the Killer asks.

“Ahh, I might tell you mine later, I did get a ticket to the Inauguration too.” Echo says with a tear in her eye.

Echo’s card reads: “It was very kind of what you did for Maria. Helping her get out of that warzone as well as leaving her money for her bills was very empathetic of you. She doesn’t need the money for the med bill, I’ll cover it myself.”

Signed- The President Elect

 

Chapter 9: Aftermath

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP2OhSPidvA>)

News of what happened with the riots is the straw that breaks the camel’s back for the Clinton campaign. Hillary concedes her campaign before she and her Clinton Foundation associates and proxies flee the country as Obama is forced to condemn the riots as a “breach of democracy”. The whole world is flabbergasted that political infighting could take hold in a first world country like the U.S. Condemnations from, Russia, China, Great Britain, Iran, and a host of other nations formerly condemn the U.S in the United Nations for this happening under Obama’s watch. Anti-Trump protests planned in other large cities are either canceled or some cities’ police forcing out some protests with lethal force as to prevent wide spread street warfare. The USMC is scrutinized heavily by Congress and many of its high ranking officers are purged from office. The other branches’ officers and chiefs of staff resign out of fear of being grilled in Congress.

Overwatch however is praised for the handling in the California riots for the saving of civilians and their response to the rogue USMC and California National Guard committing genocide. Blackwatch gets some credit for protecting the marchers and the Spetsnaz division sent in is privately praised for helping stopped the carnage. Approval for Overwatch soars to levels higher than when their scandals broke out.

Back at the California Watchpoint Mei and McCree finally get the alone time they deserve after all that happened with the riots and the cleanup. They’re able to see each other alone in the observation deck. Mei catches him off guard as he looks at the sunset.

“Oh MEI, I didn’t notice you there. It’s been a rough few days. But I’m glad we got Hollywood and L.A cleaned up. I’m surprised that Max and the Russians helped out as much as they did.” A surprised McCree says to Mei.

“You’re right Cowboy. I just wish we could have done more. To just see those people killing each other, it just leaves me feeling empty. Now the world knows it needs us. It just took a tragedy like this for the world to wake up.” Mei says as she cries a little, McCree goes up to her and hold her gently to comfort her.

“It’s a shame that it takes a tragedy to get people to see the problems they have. Maybe they’ll learn now.” McCree says.

“The world’s worth fighting for McCree. We’re its protectors.” Mei says.

“I’m glad I’m leading it Mei. I’ve seen enough bad in the world these past few weeks to realize that someone needs to do something about it. I’ll take up that responsibility. It’s worth it.” McCree says.

“That’s my cute Cowboy.” Mei says as she looks into McCree with her starry eyes.

“I love you Mei, you’re the one worth fighting for.” McCree whispers to her as he takes his hand and places it behind her head and puts her lips to his and they kiss. Their silhouettes are seen as the sunsets in front of them.

 

Epilogue: Phase Two

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlUEG86BAHc>)

A few days later on November the 22nd in the subbasement of Trump Tower in NYC, the President Elect walks into a darkened room with several people sitting at a long table with a large projector screen showing various members of Overwatch, Blackwatch, Spetsnaz, and other agencies.

“You’re late Donald.”, says a Russian accented man.

“He arrives when he means to Vladimir.”, an older British gentleman says to Russian President Vladimir Putin.

“Ok listen now, we both know what happens when you piss off the Russians, you get shot at and ran over in a tank.”, Vice President elect Mike Pence says.

“HEY, you Americans let them act that way! It was only a matter of time before reality set in that you don’t act that way when you have authority coming down.”, President Putin says as he justifies Spetsnaz’s actions.

“Can we just get along? By the way, Reaper here isn’t exactly fond of the dark as much as you think.”, Milo  Yiannopoulos says about his new boyfriend Reaper as he drug him along to this secret meeting.

“Hey! I founded Blackwatch! I’m not afraid of anything.” Reaper shouts.

“You were telling me in bed a few weeks ago how scared you were of a knife wielding Japanese “psychopath” who called your ex “mean names”. Honestly you and 76 were never meant to be, ever.” Milo Yiannopoulos says to Reaper.

“Folks , folks I’m here, enough small talk Queen Milo. Be glad I made you Press Secretary. The Press Corps is going to go berserk. Anyway, glad you guys could make it to the 4891 Club. I have tonight’s topic.”, Donald Trump says as he apologizes for his lateness to the several members in the secret Anti- Globalist society, the 4891 Club.

Its members include: Donald Trump, Mike Pence, Russian President Vladimir Putin, renowned Neurosurgeon Dr. Ben Carson, Filipino President Rodrigo Duterte, UKIP founder and British MP Nigel Farage, Milo Yiannopoulos of Breitbart News and Trump’s Press Secretary, along with many other noted Trump backers and anti-globalists.

“What did you bring us tonight Daddy?”, Milo Yiannopoulos asks.

“Yes Donald, you’re finally President. What does this entail for us?”, Putin demands.

“Besides me making America great again, we’re going to Phase Two.”, Trump says.

“Phase Two? Wait, there was a Phase One to a plan you never told us about Donald?”, Nigel Farage exclaims.

“Yes Nigel, there is a plan I have in motion. Me getting to be president was Phase One. Phase Two involves who you see on the screen.” Trump says as he takes a laser pointer to point to the people on the screen.

“Hey those are Overwatch members!” Ben Carson points out.

“We can see that, good doctor. Now why are my Spetsnaz members up there? Especially Max!”, Putin demands to know why they’re there.

“I’m assembling a special team. Multi National, Multi-talented, Multi modus operandi. It’ll be great!” Trump exclaims.

“Let me give you a list of the people we have: McCree, he shoots people; Mei, she freezes people; Daemok “Echo” Kim, she has Thick Skin; Zenyatta, throws balls at people till they die; Commander Max Sheen, he’s a good leader and an actual Wizard; Bill Wilson, he’s CIA; Manny Pardo, he’s U.S Marshals and caught the Miami Mutilator, Ichi the Killer, he’s a Big Guy. Those are just a few of the people I have in mind for Phase Two.”, Trump lectures.

“Ok, Ok we get it Trump. You have Overwatch, Blackwatch, Spetsnaz and a whole host of other people in your little “Team”. What is it you’re planning?”, Nigel Farage asks with a harsh tone.

“We are going to conduct the biggest manhunt, in the history of the world. These people? They’re going places. Who are we hunting? Hillary Clinton and her rapist husband Bill. We’re going to find them and bring them to justice and take down the Clinton Foundation. We’re gonna win and we’re gonna keep winning until we take them down!” Trump responds most eloquently.

“You’re nuts!” shouts Reaper.

“Highly unlikely, Hilary is a slippery snake in the grass.” Putin responds with doubt.

“It’s crazy!” President Duterte chimes in.

“Crazy enough to work.”, Dr. Ben Carson interjects.

“The Doctor is right.” Nigel Farage supports the plan from Trump.

“Now you’ve convinced me. I thought you’d burn out in the Elections Trump. You might be on to something Donald.”, President Putin says as he sides with Trump.

“Believe me, it’s going to work.” Trump says with his eye glowing yellow and a grin on his face as the camera rotates to show everyone who fought in the L.A riots on election night all selected for an ultra-Secret Spec Ops unit. Codenamed: The Deplorables. (The light at the end of the Tunnel is here, let’s go further ahead. More on the way.)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in order of appearance:  
> Scattle - Love and Madness  
> CVLTVRΣ - Platinum Weather (Spelled Culture)  
> Gesaffelstein - Hate or Glory  
> PERTURBATOR – Assault  
> Sung – Arena  
> Street Fever – Dispose  
> Mick Gordon – Rip and Tear DOOM(2016) OST  
> Mick Gordon – Flesh and Metal DOOM(2016)OST  
> Scattle - The Fall  
> Concorde – Sons  
> Magic Sword – Uprising
> 
> Again this is just a story that I though had to be told because no one else would have done it before. Again I don't support political violence anywhere, we should be above this, but sadly we are not.


End file.
